masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thane Krios
Where is the source! Where is the source of Thane being a crew member-Jio Freed 22:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :The official page http://masseffect.bioware.com/. It says, "In order to survive the mission, Commander Shepherd will have to recruit the very best soldiers and specialists in the galaxy. Meet Thane- hailing from the drell race, he is one of the most feared assassins in the galaxy." This, combined with the fact that Thane has been shown in video being recruited by Commander Shepherd, leads to the conclusion that Thane will be a party member (or crew member) SpartHawg948 10:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) "Meet Hank hank is the one of the best trained demo experts" dosen't mean he joins your team now link to video would be nice-Jio Freed 22:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::No it doesn't. However, "In his mission Shepherd will recruit some of the best operatives in the galaxy. Meet Hank"- all under a section entitled, "Meet Hank", might mean something different, don't you think? As for links to the video, all can be found on the official site, which I linked to in my above response. SpartHawg948 22:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That still dosen't mean when taken out of context of someone who hasn't been on the site in a while, and a better example is the "Location Illium" section of the site http://masseffect.bioware.com/media it says "Objective: Acquire Operative - Notorious assassin" because it says that he is acquirable right there. just because you display a character dosen't mean he is even if it's heavily implied. I'm simply asking for source because there is none on the article-Jio Freed 22:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, again- context to someone who hasn't been to the official site in a while is irrelevant. You asked for a source, I gave it. Sorry that it seemed out of context to you, but I can't help that, as the problem is on your end there. As for the Location Illium section, I have been over this with other editors. That in itself is NOT a viable source, because "acquire" and "recruit" are not synonymous. You had to acquire Lizbeth Baynham on Feros, but she wasn't a squad member. And additionally, it states you acquire an assassin, not Thane, and Thane is far from the only assassin in the galaxy. A source that doesn't even provide the person's name, let alone the fact that they are a squad member, is hardly better. And yes, there is sourcing for Thane being a squad member cited on the page. Please see comments on the ME Forum posted by Chris Priestly, BioWare Community Coordinator, about midway down the page, under the section labeled Character/Species and Party Q&A. SpartHawg948 04:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't and don't care to mainly because I'm asking to have the source on the article instead of just saying "He is confirmed to be a squad member." without a source not for personal verification and it says "Notorious assassin" how many Notorious assassins are we introduced to through out both mass effects so far?......1.....Thane I'm asking for simply putting the source on the article that's all-Jio Freed 01:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Wrex isn't a notorious assassin? He is certainly notorious, and he's hired to kill people. However, in hopes that it will resolve this, I have added another source. SpartHawg948 10:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Wrex is a Notorious Mercenary and there is a difference if you know definition an assassin is "a person who commits murder; especially : one who murders a politically important person either for hire or from fanatical motives" while a Merc is "one that serves merely for wages; especially : a soldier hired into foreign service" the difference is hairline but there. It was already resolved just put the link up next time don't just tell me where to go on this certain board in this certain place. -Jio Freed 08:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::You asked for the source, and I gave it to you. Sorry, my bad. The story I linked to hadn't been released yet. As for what constitutes an assassin, you should know that there is some debate over the proper definition, as some insist that it must be politically motivated, while others define it as "someone who kills a famous or important person usually for political reasons or in exchange for money". Wrex fits this bill. In fact, if you consult wikipedias List of assassinated people you note many people such as John Lennon and Darrell Abbott who are considered assassination victims and were not political figures. For more on the definition dispute, you can refer to Assassination, under the section entitled definition problem. I am glad this is resolved, just please in the future do not get snippy with me when I am just trying to answer your questions. Thanks. SpartHawg948 09:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm going off Merriam Websters definition THE English dictionary to end all of them. and if you read the first part of the defintion I gave that Merriam Websters gives it say "A person who commits murder" and added on to that is "especially : one who murders a politically important person". Assassinate is defined as "1 : to injure or destroy unexpectedly and treacherously 2 : to murder (a usually prominent person) by sudden or secret attack often(but not all the time) for political reason" they do fall under assassinations. however Wrex dosen't in that usually the people he targeted during mass effect 1(excluding the guy who has his grandfather's armor) He kills them because they owe someone and that's the way the person who hired Wrex wants him to collect. he calls him self a Merc but he some times is an assassin like any merc who's paid to do so. and Wrex's style is too sloppy to be called an assassin by modern definition remember he likes to get up close and be noisy as he dose it killing anything in his way while most assassins like Thane either get close without alerting or take out the target from far away that or thanes profile is wrong.not getting snippy being very very through, because I've seen to many bad game franchise wikis in my time you should have seen Dead Space's before the release of the game it was crap beyond crap-Jio Freed 22:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we're gonna have to agree to disagree. I was using the definition approved by the Oxford English Dictionary, which has always been seen, at least in my experience, as THE English dictionary to end all others. Regardless, we're now completely off topic, and as such there is no more reason for this to continue. The original question has been answered (twice) so let's leave it at that. Again, I would just ask that when I am simply trying to answer a question to the best of my ability, please do not get snippy in replies, as that inevitably leads to these lengthy debates, and we don't really need those around here. I was merely trying to answer your question. SpartHawg948 23:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Monk In Thane's blurb on the official site, under the characters section, there is mention of him being a warrior-monk, I was having trouble figuring out how to address this in the article. Thoughts?--Xaero Dumort 05:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if it's worth mentioning. It's certainly not meant to be taken literally (as in he's not actually a monk on any official capacity), just a figure of speech. JakePT 05:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) But do we know that? I was under the impression that because of him being a warrior monk is why he has such religous conviction and is wanted as an assassin. Chances are it is just a descriptor, guess we'll see.--Xaero Dumort 07:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :JakePT has a point. As for whether we know that, the real question do we know that the warrior monk thing is to be taken literally? The evidence as it stands supports Jake's take on it, the it's not to be taken literally. Thane isn't a monk, he's an assassin. And the fact that he's an assassin also would seem to preclude the warrior bit as well, as assassins tend to not be warriors, preferring to skulk in the shadows and strike unseen rather than fight conventional battles. If I had to guess, I'd say the warrior monk bit is more to describe his mindset than to be taken as an actual description of him and what he does. SpartHawg948 07:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :: It says warrior monk, therefore he is a warrior monk. You did not creat mass effect they did, and their description of the character is law. However I will back up the idea that he is a warrior monk, a monk is a form of religious figure, he has demonstrated religious tendancies (praying, leaving the deceased in a respective pose) he also has shown he is a capable warrior (biotics, beating the crap out of people) he is also a none standard assassin, actualyl preferring to get up close and kill his targets. And how can warrior monk not be taken literally? ralok 23:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you have any idea what a standard assassin is, Ralok? A standard assassin gets in close to kill targets. So yes, he is a standard assassin. Long distance assassination is an anomaly which only came around very recently, as opposed to the time-honored method of getting in close for the kill to ensure success. As for how warrior monk can not be taken literally, it's very easy. Do you want to know what a warrior monk is? The Knights Hospitaller and Knights Templar were warrior monks- that is they were members of military monasatic orders. There has been no evidence that Thane is a member of a monastic order. You can't be a monk if you aren't, by the very definition of the word. Displaying "religious tendencies" DOES NOT make someone a monk. A monk is not, as you claim, "a form of religious figure", a monk (this is the actual definition of the word) is "a man who is a member of a monastic order". The fact that there is no proof that the term "warrior monk" was meant to be taken literally is what led me to not take the term literally. You did not create Mass Effect, Ralok, they did. When BioWare demonstrates that he is literally a warrior monk, I will believe it. Your desire for him to be so does not suffice. SpartHawg948 23:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Really honestly my idea of a typical assassin is not punching the crap out of people, and wearing a less revealing shirt. I am just sort of repeating what bioware has said. Thats all I have to say.ralok 00:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::That may not be your idea of a typical assassin, but the fact remains that the vast majority of assassinations (even those committed with guns) are carried out at VERY close range, for one main reason. It is much easier to assure that the target is dead if you are right there with them. Too many people believe the movies, or get assassins and snipers confused. And you didn't state that Thane wasn't what you would consider a standard assassin. You stated that he was not a standard assassin, even though, as you admit, you were unaware of what a "standard" assassin was. Just please check the facts before making statements like that, which is all I ask. Warrior monks and assassins are two totally different concepts. While BioWare is of course the ultimate source, until we find out one way or another I stand by my belief that the warrior-monk line is describing his state of mind, not his actual profession. SpartHawg948 00:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Well not really, whats stoppign a warrior monk from being an assassin, kind of nothing. it all really depends on what sort of religion your order belongs to. And there isnt enough information to make a judgement like that. What you said i think is really wrong because assassins come in all shapes and sizes i am sure a warrior monk is one of those possible sizes, I still wish he wore a less revealing shirt. ralok 00:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I was just going off of all the known examples of warrior monks. You are right that different religions could hypothetically not have an issue with warrior-monks also being assassins, but as I pointed out, all known precedents preclude it. Likewise with assassins. While it may be possible for a monastic order to be both warriors and assassins, there have really been no known instances of this. Also, please bear in mind that calling other people's opinions wrong is not necessary, and I would ask you please not do it again. It is also interesting to note that while the phrase warrior-monk only appears once, the phrase assassin (and it's derivatives) appear several times, which would seem to indicate that this is perhaps the more prominent feature of his nature? SpartHawg948 01:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Chances are, it is just a descriptor, just thought I would see what other people thought, personally I hope he is a real warrior monk. I like the idea of that sort of character.--Xaero Dumort 01:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I also believe it's just more of a descriptor, indicative of his personality. It would be pretty cool to have a warrior-monk, but it is telling that warrior-monk has been used once to describe him, as opposed to assassin which has been used dozens of times. SpartHawg948 01:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I think Monk is refering to the common MMORPG class defining hand to hand combat. 20:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Krios Trivia Althogh Krios could mean Aries using that spelling, couldn't it also mean cold in an alternative greek spelling(κρύος)? As in cold-blooded assassin? And his species being cold-blodded? Or was the meaning confirm by Bioware? Never thought of that, but the Drell are a "reptilian" species from a faraway planet (hence the mention of Krios as a translation of a constellation) so the other terms matching each other could purely be a coincidence. H-Man Havoc 00:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Are the drell cold-blooded though? I don't recall ever seeing anything suggesting that. SpartHawg948 00:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You never know, but I base my claim on his scaly skin, similar to the average reptilian scales. H-Man Havoc 00:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You do want to be careful though... there's a reason we don't allow claims like that in articles. For example, salarians are amphibians, and their skins look remarkably similar to that of a frog. From that info alone, the natural conclusion (using your line of thinking concerning the drell) would be that salarians are cold-blooded. But they aren't. They are, in fact, warm-blooded. SpartHawg948 00:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so if not this, then why is he labeled as a cold-blooded assassin? It's not as if he kills in cold blood, as in fact he constantly prays for forgiveness each time he kills, so meaning he has empathy for his killings. But for the case of Salarians, they could've also been named after Salamanders, whom I don't think are cold-blooded, as they are regularly found in lukewarm to cold water, from what I've seen. Of course I'm not insinuating that species in Mass Effect 2 are comparable to species on Earth. H-Man Havoc 01:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::"Cold-blooded assassin" tends to refer to someone who's happy to kill in cold blood, rather than when they get upset. ::Also, what a species is named has nothing to do with its biology. The Codex states that salarians are warm-blooded amphibians. --Tullis 01:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. There are plenty of (biologically speaking) warm-blooded humans I've heard described as cold-blooded, due to their unsavory natures. Also, while as Tullis pointed out species names have nothing to do with their biology, it should be noted that salamanders are cold-blooded, as are all amphibians. Well, all real amphibians, as the salarians are fictional... SpartHawg948 02:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :My question still stands though. Maybe I'm not up to date with my info but was it confirmed by Bioware that Krios in this respect refers to the constellation and not the word cold (for whatever reason cold is used for)? I admit however that I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that his species is cold blooded but I do believe from what we've seen that his methods seems pretty cold-blooded if only for the fact that he's so mechanical about it up until the end. 23:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that I know of, but given the info we currently have, the constellation tends to make more sense than "cold". Now if it was "cold-blooded" or something, that would be different, but just cold? That's a pretty big stretch. SpartHawg948 23:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thane is a romance interest There's a ME2 Developer chat over on best buy's site where Casey confirmed Thane is a romance interest! http://forums.bestbuy.com/t5/Mass-Effect-2-Developer-Chat/ch-p/MassEffect A transcript of the entire chat will be posted tomorrow, apparently. --Tecni 00:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I think he's for a female Shepard. Just had to delete a user's addition to the main article because a) it wasn't sourced and b) It said "he's confirmed as a romance for a male Shepard", which I find hard to believe. H-Man Havoc 00:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you can't put "he's confirmed as a romance for a male Shepard" into an article without a source. That's speculation. You shouldn't put it in even with a source, as it's poorly worded, but the no source means removal is a no-brainer! :) SpartHawg948 00:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, why is stuff like this being put into trivia? People seem to be putting any old thing under trivia these days. --Tullis 00:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean the fact that he kinda, sorta resembles a turtle I once saw isn't trivia? Darn! SpartHawg948 00:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::California has bipedal assassin turtles? :p --Tullis 00:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, he does look more like an bipedal iguana, but that's not counting anything. H-Man Havoc 00:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::If I remember correctly, Casey hinted at female. I was only in the chat for part of the Q&A, and when the question came up again, he didn't specify. Who knows, maybe Thane is the Liara of ME2. --Tecni 00:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough, but again, we would need a documented source that could be easily referred to before it could go in the article as "confirmed". SpartHawg948 00:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Is Shepard only called Siha if following romance subplost? --DeadlySiren 14:05 February 8, 2009 :He calls you siha for the first time when you have the OPTION to start a romance subplot with him. This entails you saying something like "just 'friends', huh?" and he responds with something like "interesting, I'll have to think about that" after which the conversation ends. The next time you speak with him, he'll begin calling you siha. However, at that point, you are not technically in the romance. If you are in a romance with another character, and you talk to him, he will still call you siha, but say that he will not pursue you while somebody else thinks you are interested in them. You know he is in a romance with you when he explains what 'siha' means. --Lilliful 20:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wha? Source? Where is the source for that last bit in the dossier? Not saying I don't believe you, but damn... Matt 2108 18:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I've removed it just to be safe until a reputable source can be found. Even if it's true, it might be best to wait until the game comes out before posting a spoiler THAT huge.--WouldYouKindly 18:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly... that was quite a spoiler if true... :( Matt 2108 19:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's true, and it's said when you first meet Thane. Source = http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-sci-mass-effect/60946 Tecni 19:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good enough for me.--WouldYouKindly 19:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Kepler's Syndrome What was Thane suffering from? What did it do? Basicly, the race comes from a very arid planet, and the climate of their new homeworld as well as that of most races are very humid. This leads to their lungs taking damage, so eventually they cannot take up oxygen anymore and they essentially drown. Luckmann 21:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thane's Illness Is there actually anything the player can do for thane regarding his syndrome? I know that even without treatment, thane will live long enough (naturally) for his terminal illness to be inconsequential, but still, i thought there might be some way to slow its progression. Someone who's beaten the game please respond. :No, there is nothing you can do, for now. He says the hanar are currently working for a cure, but that he does not expect to live long enough to see the fruits of their research. However, I wouldn't be surprised if, depending on his popularity, a cure crops up in ME3. He says his life expectancy is 8-12 months and that he'll live through the mission at the very least. He's still alive at the end of the game if he survives the suicide mission. -- Lilliful :Nothing that you can do about it, out of everyone in ME2, Thane is the one person I suspect to not return for ME3, simply because of that fact that he states he has 8-12 months, and the Hanar are years from finishing their research, add in the amount of time and prep that ME2 covers (several months) and by the end of the suicide mission, he's on his final days.. I think simply if he returns in ME3 it'll be near the start of it, perhaps as female Shepard if you're in romance with him, it'll be an extremely touching funeral, likely still if you aren't, but I'd think it would be extra touching in that case. I don't suspect him to be a squad member at least for ME3 due to his sickness, some people I've heard say that if he isn't, his son should fill in for him, however considering Thane's Loyalty quest, I highly doubt that his son would fill the same spot, if anything, he'd be a C-Sec officer in ME3. Also, it'd just be plain weird if a female Shepard could *then* romance Thane's son as well, so yeah, unlikely that Thane will make it far into ME3, even if there is popularity, I think "miracle cure" would be in bad taste, and having a funeral for him would be the best choice if he turns out popular enough. Jaline 01:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I started writing this to prove Jaline is wrong but as I thought it through Thane really doesn't seem to have any chance to return. But still, he is the first noteable drell to appear in the game and he is popular for a reason. I really hope Bioware has other plans with Thane which doesn't include a painful lung collapse. Mitsubishi 20:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Initially, I agreed with you thinking "well, he doesn't seem to have any chance to return," but then it occurred to me that all of the characters could potentially die and be permanently lost at the end of ME2, and that potentially many/all characters may not return. So I'm revising my stance to "Thane has as much of a chance of surviving to ME3 as all of the other ME2 exclusive characters (Miranda, Jacob, Mordin, etc etc)." I think Garrus and Tali probably have the highest chance of recurrence, seeing as they've endured once already. Also, no main character who survived ME1 was revealed to have died before ME2, so hopefully that gives Thane a bit more of a chance. But, really, seeing as every character has the potential to be permanently killed before ME3, I worry that no characters will return... let alone Thane... --Lilliful 21:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::The whole point of ME2 is to recruit people to fight the Collectors and Reapers...this renders the entire game moot if no one returns for the third...I can easily see Thane being found a cure. He's a romance option, first of all, as well as probably being the most popular new character of ME2. I can see you having the choice of curing Thane at some price (like him leaving the team or losing his vision or something), or not curing him and keeping him with you. 15:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Couldnt he just like, go live on a planet with a dry environment, i happen to conveiniantly have an apartment on a desert planet that he could stay at, that would be interesting. If thane could only return in mass effect 3 if someone bought the pinnacle station dlc in mass effect one, soooooo many people would complain but i would LOVE that. ralok 21:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :How would that help, exactly? He has a degenerative disease that, once acquired, erodes the ability of the lungs to process oxygen, and which spreads over time to other organs. How would a change of scenery help that in the least bit? That's like suggesting that someone with ALS should go live in the Arctic. It's not going to change the fact that they have a degenerative and incurable disease, just like going someplace dry won't somehow magically slow or undo Thane's disease. SpartHawg948 21:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it was only progressing because he continued to live in humid environments, i thought that his lungswere like all soggy and that breathign with his lungs in that condition is what was causing the damage, i dont knowthe dynamics of his conditions i am sorry, i thought maybe if he didnt have soggy lungs it would help vOv ralok 22:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it's a bacterial disease. According to the drell biology codex entry- "Once an infection settles in, death is slow but imminent. Transplants may buy time, but as the infection spreads to other major organs there comes a point of diminishing returns and eventual system failure." As you can see, a change of location wouldn't help at all. Not to mention the fact that someone, sometime, whether it be Thane himself, or the hanar, could have probably figured it out if a change of location was all that was needed to help. SpartHawg948 22:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : Poor thane, why isnt htere an article on this disease explaining how it works, it would save time and keep people like me saying things that would be potentially offensive to any drell editors. ralok 22:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC)